thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Sparks Nevada
This page is about the character Sparks Nevada. For the Thrilling Adventure Hour segment, see Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars. For the suburb of Reno, see Sparks, Nevada. Sparks'' ''Nevada is the on-again, off-again marshal of Mars. Sparks Nevada is brave, trustworthy, full of bravado and lawfulness, and a bit emotionally unavailable. He's...from Earth. Sparks Nevada is portrayed by Marc Evan Jackson. He has been in every episode of Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars except Something Wicked This Way Is. Sparks was at a Marshal's conference on Mars and Jib Janeen, the Jupiter Spy impersonated Sparks throughout episode. Tools He has several tools: *Robot fists *Astrospurs *Mercury, his rocket steed. ("I'm a horse. With rocket parts!") *A Marshal Station, located in town. The Marshal Station is mobile and can also be launched into orbit when necessary. Family Sparks Nevada's parents are Captain Caiphas Nevada (father, played by Jerry Lacy) and Commander Stacy Kerns Nevada, (mother, played by Julia Duffy). Both Caiphas and Stacy are featured in the episode Space-iversary. They are the head officers of the starship ''USS Indomitable. ''A Youtube Clip from a pre-podcast episode also mentions that Sparks has a brother, Carson Nevada, but Carson has not made an appearance nor had a mention in a podcast episode. Pre-Marshal History Sparks Nevada attended USSA Academy on Earth with Mercy Laredo, and he also attended Marshal Academy. He later fought in the War over the Earth's Moon with Mr. Horner. Romantic Relationships Sparks Nevada has had three main relationships throughout the series. The Red Plains Rider Sparks has long harbored feelings for The Red Plains Rider. Before the series started, he and Red dated for a short time, but she was too upset about her breakup with Croach to commit fully, so she broke up with Sparks. In early podcast episodes, Red chose to get back together with Sparks, but once he proved insensitive, she instead chose Croach. Later, she and Croach again broke up, and Red again expressed a desire to be with Sparks. However, he was still too hurt to be with her and turned her down, then soon set her up with Cactoid Jim. Red and Jim got married, but later divorced. After Red's divorce and Croach's accidental death at Sparks' hands, Red and Sparks took solace with each other, spending several months sleeping together, before Red left him to go find Jim and get her marriage back together. Later, Red believed she was pregnant with a baby that belonged to either Jim or Sparks. Eventually, DNA testing said the baby was indeed Sparks'. Just after the birth of the baby girl, Jib Janeen the Jupiter Spy revealed that Red was not actually pregnant with her own child--rather, she was an incubator for a Jupiterian baby. Despite loving the baby, she gave the child to Jib, who could properly care for it as humans do not have the necessary physiology. Red then left to go find Jim, who is possibly frozen in carbonite and serving as a coffee table for some aliens. Sparks has admitted that he still harbors more feelings for Red than he cares to say. Rebecca Rose Rushmore Rebecca Rose Rushmore is a popular Western Sector novelist who came to Mars to live out adventures instead of just writing about them. After a brief romantic interlude with Cactoid Jim, Rebecca became interested in Sparks Nevada, who initially did not return the interest. After encouragement from The Red Plains Rider, Sparks agreed to date Rebecca Rose Rushmore. They dated for a couple of months, but during the events of The Piano has Been Thinking, it became obvious that Rebecca's feelings for Sparks drastically outweighed his feelings for her, and Rebecca walked away from the relationship. Mercy Laredo Mercy Laredo was a woman Sparks dated in college, who later became a bounty hunter. After Sparks lost his badge to Techs, a bounty was put on his head, which Mercy meant to collect. She had a personal vendetta against Sparks for breaking up with her via email. However, after an intense show-down, Sparks and Mercy reconnected and began dating again. For several months, Sparks, Croach and Mercy travelled together and hunted bounties after Sparks also became a licensed bounty hunter. Eventually, they were tasked with bringing in The Red Plains Rider as a bounty, but instead there was an intense three way showdown between Sparks, Mercy and Red, which ended when Sparks misunderstood Mercy's intention to break up as her shooting Sparks, and Sparks fired first. Croach, who was under onus to Mercy and not Sparks at the time, threw himself in front of the laser bullets and was mortally injured. Mercy used the distraction to escape. Sparks also harbored a crush on The Troubleshooter, until he learned she was already married to the Barkeep. Friendship / Partnership with Croach the Tracker Croach the Tracker is Sparks Nevada's main companion. Although he will not accept the official position as deputy, he has occasionally been referred to as such for brevity's sake. He has been travelling with Sparks Nevada for several years. They have a slightly combatative friendship, wherein they often pick on each other and intentionally get on each other's nerves, but also highly trust one another and would rather be at one another's side than not. Although they were at first reluctant to be called friends, Sparks has twice admitted he thinks of Croach as his best friend. Once at the end of Companeros, but was interrupted by Mercury, and he later admitted to a dream version of Croach that he considers Croach to be his best friend. He has also told Croach, Red and Felton that he thanks them and he (platonically) loves them. Croach believes that their onus-based relationship is akin to friendship and as Sparks has seen his feet, achieves verisimilitude to family. Croach was first assigned to ride with Sparks Nevada to fulfill a very large onus which the tribe owed to Sparks after Sparks saved Croach's tribe from a flood. The flood was caused by robot outlaw John Steelhands melting the polar ice caps that the humans had been using as a robot outlaw prison. The flood headed right for both Croach's tribe, which was celebrating Han-oo’Kah, and a human settlement. Sparks hooked a wormhole generator to his lasso and lassoed up the flood. Barlok the Wise, Croach's chief, assigned Croach to fulfill the tribe's onus owed to Sparks by tracking his metal enemies. The onus owed by the tribe was very large to begin with. Sparks suggested Croach could wear down the onus faster by being a "general help" and thus Croach also fights at Sparks' side and does all other duties of a deputy without getting paid for them. There has also been a large amount of personal onus accrued by both Sparks and Croach to one another. Croach keeps track of all of the onus in his head. Sparks and Croach once spent several minutes living in one another's bodies during the events of A Mind is a Terrible Thing... In Space!. Croach has left Sparks Nevada's company for several arcs, each time returning to Sparks. *In early episodes, Sparks relieved Croach of his onus when the Red Plains Rider chose Croach over Sparks. For several months, Croach and Red had a relationship away from Sparks' presence. They ran into one another during Companeros, and although Sparks was hopeful Croach would return, he did not at that time, though Sparks admitted he missed Croach riding with him even more than he missed Red, and nearly told Croach he was his best friend. Later, Croach saved Sparks, Cactoid Jim and Rebecca Rose Rushmore's lives and declared his intent to return to Sparks' side, as he was ending his relationship with Red because of their physical incompatibility. Croach also realized that Sparks could not relieve Croach of his onus, and he still needed to fulfill it. *Several episodes later, at the end of The Piano has Been Thinking, Croach declared that he has now completed his onus to Sparks Nevada and will return to his tribe. However, Croach had also had his first exposure to alcohol in the episode and may have not returned to his tribe. Instead, Croach spent several months incurring tabulation at O'Toole's bar and drinking heavily. When Sparks Nevada and The Red Plains Rider found him there, they took Croach with them as they escaped from the bounty hunter Mercy Laredo. *After Sparks reunited romantically with Mercy Laredo, Croach owed Mercy onus for saving his life from Orna Peganu. He travelled with Sparks and Mercy for several months, doing most of the work in the bounty hunting, and drinking heavily. When Sparks, Red and Mercy were showing down while trying to bring Red in for the bounty on her head, Sparks shot at Mercy. Croach, who was under onus to Mercy at the time, jumped in front of the laser bullet. Neither Croach nor Sparks knew that alcohol renders Martian Nah Nohtek inert, and the shot was fatal. Croach died in Sparks' arms. For several months after Croach's death, Sparks often had nightmares about Croach, wherein they would reunite pleasantly, talk about recent events, and then Croach would turn on Sparks and eat his guts out (possibly a metaphor for Sparks' guilt over accidentally killing Croach eating him alive). When Sparks became Marshal again, he admitted to Red that it didn't feel as fulfilling as he thought it would without Croach by his side. On the eve of Cactoid Jim's election as President of Earth, Croach was resurrected by V'stalu of the Galaxium and returned to Sparks Nevada. He revealed his shared consciousness with V'stalu and told Sparks that he must kill Cactoid Jim before Jim became corrupted and destroyed the universe. Once the Jim situation was dealt with, Croach declared he was once again under onus to Sparks for his part in saving the universe, then took up adventuring with Sparks again as his companion. Several months later, on the heels of Red's false pregnancy, Croach discovered that he was fertilized, and declared that Sparks was the fertilizer of his ovum, due to Sparks stimulating his eggsacs during the events of The Agony of the Feet. Although Croach was excited about being fertilized, Sparks was still reeling from learning that Red's baby was neither his nor Jim's, but the Jupiterian offspring of Jib Janeen, and was upset to hear that he was now going to be the father to half-Martian babies with Croach, which he did not expect. After Croach attempted to cheer Sparks up by throwing a surprise event baby shower for himself and Sparks, Sparks' moping and anger at Croach was too much for Croach to handle. Croach left, saying he did not want to raise their offspring with Sparks as he currently was and told Sparks to track him when he returned to himself. Soon after, Sparks snapped out of his depression and tracked down Croach. reluctantly accepting his fate to have half-Martian babies with his best friend. However, while Croach was in labor, it was revealed that Jib Janeen had impregnated Croach while posing as Sparks Nevada several months earlier (Jupiterians impregnate their incubators via kissing), as he had the Red Plains Rider. Since tracking Croach down, Sparks has seemed to make an effort to be kinder to Croach. Other Companions While Croach is Sparks Nevada's main companion, there are several others who have taken Croach's place in his absence. *While Croach had left Sparks for his relationship with the Red Plains Rider, Sparks' Rocket Steed, Mercury, temporarily gained the ability to talk and was Sparks' main companion. Most notably, he encouraged Sparks to stand up to his parents and helped him gain his father's respect. *After Croach declared his onus was fulfilled and left, Mordecai Benmont Jiminy (the Barkeep) joined Sparks Nevada for two episodes as his main companion. At the time, the Barkeep had no bar, as it had gained sentience and walked away after being rejected by Croach romantically. *While Croach was dead, The Red Plains Rider and Sparks took solace in one another as Red was mourning the loss of her marriage with Cactoid Jim and they were both mourning Croach's death. After getting Sparks' badge back and regaining his position as Marshal, Red spent a time as Sparks' unofficial deputy. *Cactoid Jim served as Sparks' deputy for a very short time during The Return of Croach the Tracker and the Introduction of Two New Important Characters, but resigned before the end of the episode. Jim has accompanied Sparks on several other adventures. *Pemily Stallwark was assigned by the Mars-Earth Coaliton as Sparks' official deptuy starting in Natal Attraction, although Croach is also still riding with Sparks as his unoffical deputy as well. Category:Character Category:Sparks Nevada character